The use of solvents, perfumes, and organic water-soluble synthetic detergents at low levels for cleaning glass are known.
General purpose household cleaning compositions for hard surfaces such as metal, glass, ceramic, plastic and linoleum surfaces, are commercially available in both powdered and liquid form. Liquid detergent compositions are disclosed in Australian Pat. Application 82/88168, filed Sep. 9, 1982, by The Procter & Gamble Company; U.K. Pat. Application GB 2,166,153A, filed Oct. 24, 1985, by The Procter & Gamble Company; and U.K. Pat. Application GB 2,160,887A, filed Jun. 19, 1985, by Bristol-Myers Company, all of said published applications being incorporated herein by reference. These liquid detergent compositions comprise certain organic solvents, surfactant, and optional builder and/or abrasive.
Liquid cleaning compositions have the great advantage that they can be applied to hard surfaces in neat or concentrated form so that a relatively high level of surfactant material and organic solvent is delivered directly to the soil. Therefore, liquid cleaning compositions have the potential to provide superior soap scum, grease, and oily soil removal over dilute wash solutions prepared from powdered cleaning compositions.
Nevertheless, liquid cleaning compositions, and especially-compositions prepared for cleaning glass, need good filming/streaking properties. In addition, they can suffer problems of product form, in particular, inhomogeneity, lack of clarity, or excessive "solvent" odor for consumer use.
An object of the present invention is to provide detergent compositions which provide good general, including glass, cleaning without excessive filming and/or streaking and with a relatively high level of perfume.